


Death is a Dangerous Game

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (but did he die?), (is he alive?), (or is he as dead as a doorknob?), Angst, F/M, Felicity tells Palmer off, Oliver Queen is dead, and throy, arrow au work, au to season 3b, but it's gonna have angst, change with each chapter, chapters sorta go from the characters perspectives, disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and my wild imagination, gonna be olicity, haven't gotten that far yet, hoping for a happy ending, the team decides to tell thea about oliver, thea takes the information quite well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is Dead, and it's all Malcolm Merlyn's fault.<br/>Will his city and team fall apart without him?<br/>Or will 'Team Arrow' put aside their pain long enough to protect the city?</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The Team finds out that Oliver is dead, the first person they should tell is obvious.<br/>Thea Queen, Oliver Queen's half sister and daughter of Malcolm Merlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets and Lies, Now There's Nothing Left to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a few weeks ago and it's taken me a bit to get my act together and acutally post it, I'm currently working on chapter two, which I probably won't post until I'm started on chapter three.  
> This fanfiction will probably not completely follow the story line of the episodes, though I'm hoping to add Laurel as the Black Canary in soon, I haven't yet found a way to do so. I am probably going to have Brick be the one of the main villians, but like I said, I haven't really gotten that far, currently I'm trying to address the team having to cope with Oliver's 'death'.  
> But anyways, I hope you all enjoy. :)

"Yeah, like I said, I'm fine dad." Thea Queen said, rolling her eyes as she sat and talked on the phone with her birth father- Malcolm Merlyn.

She opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang, "I gotta go. Bye."

She hung up and set the phone down, as the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" She called, making her way to the front door.

She opened the front door and came to a dead stop, there at her door was Roy Harper.

"I'm off work, Roy, can it wait?" Thea snapped impatiently.

"Ms. Queen?" A voice said, but it wasn't Roy's.

It was only then that Thea realized that Roy wasn't alone, next to him stood Felicity Smoak and John Diggle- and immediately she realized something was wrong. 

Felicity's eyes were red from crying and both Roy and John had a solemn and sad look on their face.

It was Roy that spoke next, "Thea, there's something we need to tell you."

Thea glanced at the faces of the three people standing outside her door, "What?"

"It's hard to explain," Roy said, "it would be easier to show you."

Thea blinked, a confused look on her face.

"Please, Thea, it's important." Roy said.

Thea glanced into her ex-boyfriend's eyes, they were filled with sorrow and pain, and something in her gut told her to trust them, to trust Roy Harper.

"Just a minute." She managed out, then turning to grab her cellphone from where she left it in the living room.

  
  


//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

  
  


"What are we doing here?" Thea asked, as they pulled into the Verdant parking lot.

"Just trust me." Was all Roy said in reply.

Thea blinked, obviously very confused, but all the same she followed the odd group into Verdant, and once in, they led her to the entrance to the basement- which Thea thought was locked and didn't open. But to her surprise, Felicity pulled out a key and unlocked a little box and typed in a code and the door open. None of the odd group seemed to find this strange, so Thea could only guess they all knew about whatever was down there.

She glanced at Roy, who gave her a small smile and offered her his hand, which she slowly took, unsure why she was doing this, but it felt right, so she didn't argue.

With her hand in Roy's, she followed the group down the stairs into the basement.

She came to a dead stop at the bottom of the stairs, she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She glanced at Roy, a confused look on her face.

"The Arrow cave- or at least that's what some of us call it." Roy said, reading her mind.

"The 'Arrow' cave? Isn't 'Arrow' the name of the vigilante?" Thea asked, slowly.

"Yes." John Diggle said, simply.

"Which makes..." Thea glanced between the three people, "which means one of you is the vigilante."

Thea's eyes stopped on Roy, it all made sense to her, but why would he attack her?

"Oliver." Felicity said, startling Thea, it had been the first Felicity had spoken during this whole thing.

"What?" Thea said slowly.

"Oliver's the Arrow." Felicity repeated.

Thea glanced at their faces, they were all solemn and without the trace of a joke.

"What?" Thea asked, "But... Why wouldn't he tell me?" 

"He couldn't, Thea," Roy said, "none of us could. We had to keep you in the dark to protect you." 

"But... Why would he tell you guys?" Thea asked, trying her best not to sound rude, but failing anyways.

"Well I'm his backup man, he needed someone to cover to him, and be there for support, a friend." John Diggle said, "I was the first one he told since he got back from the island. Felicity was next. At first he came to her for tech help, without telling her anything, but then when Moria shot him- him being the Arrow at the time- he went to Felicity to take him back here, and she then became both the Arrow's and Oliver's tech help. And Roy, well, he goes by Arsenal now, he's the Arrow's partner in the field I guess you could say. And I promise you, Oliver didn't want to rope him into this life, but one thing led to another, and here he is. Here we all are."

Thea took a moment to take that in, "Can… can I see the rest of this place?"

"I'll show you around, if you'd like." Roy said.

Thea nodded, "Thank you."

  
  


//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

  
  


"That's all of it." Roy said, finishing giving Thea the tour of the 'Arrow Den', as he calls it.

Thea didn't say anything at first, she was still having a hard time taking it all in, but no one seemed to be surprised by that, on the opposite, they all watched her take it in, not saying anything.

"This is all real." Thea said finally, "Not a joke."

"Not a joke." Roy repeated, "This is very real, Thea."

Thea glanced at Roy’s face, then John's, and finally Felicity's. Something was wrong, something more than all of… this. 

"What’s wrong?" Thea asked slowly, afraid of what their answer might be.

"Being the Arrow is dangerous, very dangerous." John said, "And sometimes things go wrong…"

"What are you saying?" Thea asked, very worried now.

"I’m saying… something went wrong." John said, glancing at Felicity, who looked close to tears, "Well, Sara Lance, Laurel's sister, she's dead,-"

"I know." Thea interrupted, "Laurel told me."

John glanced at Roy and Felicity then back at Thea, "Something you don't know, is that Sara, Sara Lance was involved with bad people, dangerous people. The League of Assassins. You have to understand it was survival, Sara had to join them, but they aren't something you can back out of. You must remember- Sara Lance wasn't a bad person, she just was saved by the wrong people. When she came back to Starling, she'd help Oliver, she'd help the Arrow."

Roy then took over speaking, "What you don't know Thea, is that this wasn't an accident, you don't know  _ who _ killed Sara. And I'm so sorry. I really am."

Thea glanced at John, then Roy, a confused look on her face. She then noticed Felicity moving over to the computers. Roy, who she was still holding hands with, lead her over to Felicity and the computers.

"Thea, this isn't your fault, okay?" Roy said, squeezing her hand.

Felicity pulled up a video, it was of a blond woman in a mask. Thea noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"That's Sara." Felicity said slowly, "This is footage of... Of her death."

Felicity hit play. And Thea watched, she watched Sara turn around in shock, she watched herself pull a bow on Sara, she watched the shock in Sara's face as she, Thea Queen, shot three arrows into Sara, and finally she watched as Sara fell off the building roof, and her showing no emotion to the fact that she just killed someone, someone who she considered a friend.

"I... I killed Sara Lance." Thea said, shocked, "But... I don't remember this, I don't remember coming back to Starling. How...?

Thea felt very close to tears.

"Malcolm Merlyn," Felicity said dryly, "He did something to your mind, something that made you very open to suggestions, even... Murder. And it would erase the memory of you doing it."

"He  _ played  _ me. He  _ used  _ me. He... He  _ lied  _ to me." Thea made a fist with her free hand, "Seems to happen to me a lot." 

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but decided it was better not to and shut it.

"No more lies." Thea snapped at all of them, but it was mainly directed at Roy.

"No more lies." Roy repeated, "I promise."

John and Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Good." Felicity said, "Now where is my brother?"

"Sara wasn't just in the league of assassins, she was the leader's daughter's love." John said slowly, "They demanded the killer of Sara to be brought to them or they would kill people in Starling. Oliver wasn't going to bring you to your death. So he went and told them that he killed Sara. He then had to battle the leader, if he won, he lived and charges were dropped, if he lost... He did it for you, Thea. And I'm sorry... But..."

Thea shook her head, "No. No. No..."

John took a deep breath, "Oliver's dead."

It was all too much, there was crying and screaming, and probably breaking some things but the next thing Thea knew, she was in Roy's arms crying. But she didn't care, it felt right. Her brother was dead. Leaving her alone, parentless. Her birth father might as well be dead to her. He, who she had been trying so hard to believe had changed and actually cared about her, had used her. 

She buried her face deeper into Roy's red hoodie, yes he may have lied to her, but was doing it to protect her, and he did apologize for breaking her heart, and to be perfectly honest, it was the truest apology she had ever gotten in her life. And unlike most boys she's dated, then broken up with, he didn't press to get back together with her, and Thea knew that he still loved her.

Roy stroked her hair, softly muttering words of comfort.

Thea wanted to stay in his arms forever, because deep down, she still loved him too.

  
  


//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

  
  
  


 


	2. How am I supposed to keep fighting when I've already lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is Dead, and it's all Malcolm Merlyn's fault.  
> Will his city and team fall apart without him?  
> Or will 'Team Arrow' put aside their pain long enough to protect the city?
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Life for Felicity Smoak was never 'easy' before, but now that Oliver is dead her life was complecated and a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the next chapter! And as I promised it has Felicity and Thea bonding time + Felicity and a surprise person bonding time. 
> 
> Also italics are Felicity day dreaming/dreaming. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity had been avoiding work, spending her days down in the 'Arrow Cave', she had tracked down any and every villain in Starling that she could get her hands on, well, that she could hack into.  
It was nice having Thea around, though Felicity wished it was for another reason then the fact that Oliver was gone.  
It turned out that Thea had training from Malcolm Merlyn while in Corto Maltese, and is quite a fighter. But it was a no from both Diggle and Roy when Thea asked to become a vigilante, it was Diggle that said Oliver wouldn't have wanted his little sister to become like him, Roy was a little more understanding though, and has been 'training' Thea, though from Felicity's view, they seemed pretty equal in combat- though Roy was better with a bow and Thea was better with a staff or sword, but they helped each other.  
Felicity saw the silent compassion between Roy and Thea, even though the two still claimed to be 'just friends', it reminded Felicity too much of what she and Oliver had. She just hoped that they got over whatever was between them before it was too late.  
Thea was also helping Felicity learn some fighting skills, which was helping Felicity let off some of her pain and anger.  
Diggle had been spending more time with Lyla and Baby Sara, but still was at the 'Arrow Cave' almost everyday or whenever they needed him, sometimes he would bring Baby Sara with him if Lyla was busy, which meant Felicity and Thea got to hang out with her, which was nice, and it was good for everyone to have a baby around every now and again, it usually brought smiles to faces, which had become rare around the 'Arrow Cave'.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

"Ugh." Felicity groaned as she fell to the floor, "That's the third time today that you've knocked me out."  
Thea laughed, offering a hand to help her up, "You have to learn to use both your offense and your defense equally, it's all about balance."  
"Balance, balance, balance." Felicity muttered, taking Thea's hand and standing back up, "Enough training for today? I have to make sure Roy and Dig handled the arms dealer."  
Thea sighed and nodded, "Bet you it would go a lot smoother if I was helping."  
Felicity shrugged and put on one of Oliver's old jackets that she had claimed hers, "I'm sure they can handle it, it's just some low life."  
"A low life with a shitload of weapons." Thea muttered  
"He's just the _delivery_ boy. As long as Dig and Roy get there before the buyer, it will be an easy pick up and go." Felicity said, grabbing water bottles and tossing one to Thea, "And even if they don't get there before the buyer, they've dealt with a lot worse."  
Thea caught the water bottle and muttered, "Yeah, but they had Ollie with them then."  
Felicity went silent, the last thing she needed right now was to break into tears, she wiped the trace of tears from her eyes, and said as calmly as she could, "Sometimes they didn't. They can deal."  
She waited for Thea to argue or protest, but that didn't come.  
"I just can't lose anyone else." Thea said slowly.  
Felicity closed her eyes, "We won't."  
There was a long silence, and it wasn't unwanted.  
"I should go," Thea said finally, "Verdant opens in an hour and I need to go home and get ready."  
Felicity nodded and went to her computers.  
"Tell Harper that if he isn't back for his shift I'm going to kill him." Thea said making her way towards the stairs.  
Felicity rolled her eyes, "You want me to flirt with your boyfriend, _for you_?"  
"He's not my boyfriend." Thea said, shaking her head.  
Felicity sat down in chair, her phone buzzed but she ignored it, "He was at one point."  
"Whatever." Thea said, "He's not anymore."  
Felicity decided to drop it, her phone buzzed again, she continued to ignore it.  
"Felicity," Thea said, stopping in the middle of the stairs, "when was the last time you left the 'Arrow Cave'?"  
Felicity didn't speak, she just stared blankly at the computer screen.  
Thea sighed, "I know it's hard, I know that leaving the Cave will only make his death more real. I know that it's hard to cover up, pretend that nothing happened. And I know how hard it is to lose Oliver... This isn't my first time... And I know that it's even harder to pretend that he's still alive, to put on that mask that you need for the outside world. But you can't stay locked up in here forever."  
Felicity crossed her arms, she knew Thea had a point but she wasn't ready to leave, to go out in a world where Oliver is still alive, where she has to pretend that everything is fine. She was having a hard enough time accepting that Oliver was... dead, she didn't think that she could handle pretending that he was still alive, that everything was fine. At least down here in the 'Arrow Cave' she didn't have to pretend that everything was fine. Being down here was the only way she felt really close to Oliver. She knew deep down that she was going to have to leave at some point but was today really the day? Couldn't it wait?  
Felicity's thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing for the third time, she didn't have to look at the phone to know who was texting her.  
"For god's sake Felicity," Thea said, "at least respond to your text messages, I'm sure that Ray is more than worried about you."  
Felicity avoided Thea's gaze, "How do you know about Ray?"  
"Well for one, he's kinda the person that took over QC, two he's popular on the news, three he constantly texts you, four Oliver's jealous of him." Thea said, also crossing her arms.  
"Oliver? Jealous?" Felicity said, glancing at Thea with disbelief, "He actually took Ray's control of QC well, I mean yeah, he was frustrated, but who wouldn't be. Angry, maybe. But jealous? I don't know, Oliver, at least the new Oliver, well the Oliver that came back from the island, or wherever else he went, doesn't get jealous over little things. Okay, I guess Ray taking over QC isn't really 'little', but he has bigger things,-"  
"Felicity," Thea said, interrupting Felicity, "I wasn't talking about QC."  
"You mean..." Felicity said, feeling her cheeks slightly redden, "But what was there to be jealous of? I mean... like with Ray and..."  
"I know about the kiss," Thea said slowly, "Ollie told me. Well, I forced him to tell me."  
"Kiss?" Felicity asked, then she remembered, "He saw?"  
Thea nodded, "He... he went to tell you... tell you how he felt and... well, he saw you kissing Ray."  
Felicity felt tears on her face, "It... it wasn't like that. He kissed me. I, I don't like him, not in a romantic way..."  
Felicity wiped her eyes, "He was going to tell me?"  
Thea nodded.  
Felicity couldn't help it, she broke down in tears, he was going to her, tell her that he loves her. And she went and messed it up by Ray kissing her, I mean it wasn't all her fault... But she could have pulled away quicker, could have seen Oliver and explained. He died probably thinking that she was with Ray, romantically. He died not knowing that she loved him back. Oh she wished that she could just tell him, tell him that she loves him. She would give anything to know that he knows that she loves him.  
When Felicity came back to reality she found that Thea was hugging her, and she was sobbing.  
"Let it out," Thea said softly, "let it all out."  
They stood there in the hug for at least five minutes, until Roy interrupted them.  
"I hate to break up the 'girl moment'," Roy said over the comms, "but we have a small problem."  
Felicity broke out of the hug and went to the computers, then she said to Thea who had a confused look on her face, "It's Roy, he says there's a problem."  
Thea put back on her comm, "What's the problem?"  
"I'm hacking into the security system." Felicity added.  
"The guy is dead." Digg said.  
"What do you mean he's dead?" Thea asked.  
"I mean somebody got to him before us and killed him." Digg said.  
"Could it have been the buyers?" Thea said.  
"No." Roy said, "The weapons are all here."  
"Gotcha." Felicity muttered, successfully hacking into the security system, "I'll see if there's any videos that could tell us something."  
"You can try," Digg said, "but I seriously doubt you'll find anything all the cameras are-"  
"Down." Felicity finished for him, staring at the screen that had fuzzy lines instead of any feed.  
"I was gonna say broken." Digg said, "But I guess if they are broken they are down."  
"You guessed correctly." Felicity muttered.  
"Is there any sign of who it was?" Thea asked, "Do you know what the murder weapon was?"  
"He was impaled with something." Roy said grimly, "No sign of a weapon."  
"There goes the chance of getting a DNA sample from the weapon..." Felicity said with a sigh.  
There was a pause from the other end of the comms.  
"Felicity," Roy said, "the blood was already dried by the time we got here."  
"So?" Thea asked.  
"So the murder happened a while ago..." Felicity said.  
"Which is odd because we got there right after him, there was no sign of anyone else." Digg said.  
"How do you know you got there right after him? How do you know that he hasn't been there for awhile?" Thea asked.  
"Because he was still in the truck." Digg replied.  
"And the truck was still running." Roy added.  
"Okay..." Thea said, "So he parked the car, but before he could shut it off he was murdered... Could we get a DNA sample off of the car doors maybe?"  
"Probably wouldn't do anything," Roy said, "seeing as the weapon, whatever it was, smashed through the window to attack him."  
"How on earth did they retrieve that without opening the door?" Thea asked.  
"Maybe they didn't retrieve it." Felicity said suddenly.  
"What?" Both Roy and Thea said in sync, and they claim they aren't a couple.  
Felicity's fingers flew on her computer keyboard, "I was reading the other day about a project Star labs was working on before the partical accelerator, disintegrating arrows..."  
"How does that have anything to do with this?" Roy asked.  
"Gotcha..." Felicity muttered, pulling up a post, "It has to do with this because Palmer Technologies hired some scientists to work cotinue work on the arrows, but two days ago there was a break-in, kept on a real down-low. I, who happens to have a very high role working there, just so happened to hear about it. And I'm willing to bet that those arrows were the things stolen."  
"Can you figure out if the police know who it is?" Digg asked.  
"I can hack into Palmer Tech and see if there's any security photage involving the break-in." Felicity replied, "And I'll give Captain Lance a call and see if he knows anything."  
"Felicity what would we do without you?" Digg said.  
Felicity smiled, "I'm not sure if there'd be anything to 'do' without me. I've gotten you guys out of some _tricky_ spots. For example that time when I saved your ass by hitting Isabitch with the van."  
Thea gave Felicity an odd look, " _What_?"  
"Long story." Digg answered, "Felicity can you start your hacking?"  
"Already started." Felicity said, "And do you know how weird it is to have to hack into your own workplace?"  
"You know," Digg said, "you could just talk to Palmer. Oliver mentioned that you two were close."  
Felicity felt a twist in her gut and she stared blankly at her computer screen not responding.  
"Go to work Felicity," Roy added, "it'll be good for you, I'll handle talking to the Captain."  
It wasn't really a suggestion anymore, she glanced at Thea who gave her an encouraging smile.  
Felicity frowned, "Okay, but I'm-"  
"Just _go_." Thea said stopping Felicity, "No babbling is gonna get you out of this."  
Felicity sighed, "Fine."

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Felicity sat down at her desk, well, her desk at Palmers Technologies. She glanced at her watch, it was only six thirty She spun around once in her swirly chair before glancing at the mess of her desk, pilled up paperwork that her secretary probably left for her, she wonders if she should start digging through the mess when she notices a small pen, but the thing that catches her eye is that _it was red_. She picked up the pen, just holding it in her hands and she closed her eyes.

_"Felicity Smoak?"_  
 _She turned, absentmindedly chewing on a red pen, to see Oliver Queen, she quickly removed the pen from her mouth, unsure of why he was there, wait, yes she did, he needed help, her help, saving the city. He's Oliver Queen, the Arrow and the man she loves. The next thing she knew he was kissing her and she was kissing back._  
 _"Felicity," He said, breaking away, a smile on his perfect lips, "I love you."_  
 _Felicity smiled, she reached up and stroked his cheek and opened her mouth to respond-_

"Felicity?" A man's voice said, " _Felicity_? Hello?"  
Felicity blinked, Ray was standing in front of her, snapping his fingers in front of her face trying to get a responce from her.  
"Felicity?" Ray repeated.  
"Ray!" Felicity said flustered, "Sorry. I must have zoned out..."  
"That's okay," Ray said, "anyone who wouldn't zone out with all this paperwork must be crazy."  
Felicity sighed, glancing at the papers on her desk, "What is this all, anyways? Since when did I get this much paperwork? Since when did I get _any_ paperwork?"  
"Well," Ray said, "it isn't really _paperwork_... it's more of... papers... that I want you to read."  
Felicity picked up the top paper and read, "Project A.T.O.M. Subject: Raymond Palmer..."  
Felicity put the paper back down and glared at Ray, "You're still doing this?"  
"Felicity, don't you understand, I can _help_ people with this!" Ray exclaimed, "I can be a hero!"  
"It isn't that easy! You could get hurt! You could _die_!" Felicity said angerily.  
"I'll have help." Ray said.  
"From who?!" Felicity asked.  
"There are other heroes in this city, I can turn to them, and I'll have you!" Ray replied.  
"No, you won't have me," Felicity said, her voice slowly rising in anger, "I'm not going to _help_ you get yourself _killed_!"  
"Felicity, you have to understand!" Ray said, "I can help prevent innocent people _dying_! I can make sure that what happened to-"  
"It's not going to bring her back!" Felicity shouted, cutting him off, "Anna is _dead_. You can't bring her back. You can't _fix_ what happened! You're only going to get yourself _killed_. And I'm not going to have any part in that!"  
Ray stood there, not speaking, very taken back by what Felicity just shouted at him.  
Felicity stood up, grabbing her bag and stormed to the door.  
"Felicity, where are you going?" Ray said finally, right before she left, "We have a meeting in an hour."  
Felicity spun around, "There is no ' _we_ ', okay? You're my _boss_. Nothing-"  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with Oliver Queen being your boss." Ray said suddenly.  
"Don't you dare bring Oliver into this!" Felicity shouted, she was shaking with anger.  
"Why not?" Ray demanded, "Why shouldn't I bring Queen into this?!"  
"Because," Felicity stopped herself, Oliver was a too dangerous subject to bring up, "Ray, our kiss was just a heat of the moment thing. I don't have feelings towards you. You'll only ever be my boss to me, maybe one day a friend, but never a lover."  
Felicity turned around and opened the door.  
"Where are you going?" Ray said again, she could tell he was trying to be calm.  
"I need some time." Felicity replied simply.  
"What do you call the last week?" Ray asked.  
"Recovery." Felicity said, then without another word, she left.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Felicity unlocked her door, she had a long day, she was tired with a mix of other feelings she hasn't un-jumbled yet. She shut the door behind her with her foot, then walked to her kitchen counter and grabbed a glass and some wine, after she poured herself some wine, she made her way to her couch, she plopped herself down, finished her wine, then curled up and cried herself to sleep.

_She was back at the 'Arrow Cave' with Oliver. Everything was happening all over again, but she had no control, she couldn't tell him to stop, to stay, stay with her, alive. He was kissing her forehead and walking away and the words came out with ease and no control._

_"And the second thing?"_  
 _"I love you."_

_She had to stop him, to make him stay._  
 _"Don't go!" She shouted finally._  
 _Oliver shook his head and kept walking, "I have to Felicity."_  
 _Their surroundings were fading and she shouted, "You can't!"_  
 _"There's no other choice." Oliver said calmly._  
 _Didn't he understand? He was going to die, he was going to leave, leave her._  
 _"Oliver, please, don't." She begged._  
 _They were suddenly on a mountain._  
 _"Why not?" Oliver said, he was suddenly dueling a guy._  
 _She opened her mouth but the words didn't come out, they couldn't._  
 _"Why not, Felicity?" He repeated, looking at her._  
 _"Oliver!" She screamed as the guy stabbed Oliver as he was distracted by looking at her._  
 _Everything was suddenly in slow motion, Oliver was dying, he fell to_ _his knees, and the guy went kicking him off the mountain._  
 _"No!" She screamed as he slowly fell, "Oliver! No! I love you! Oliver!"_

"Felicity!" Someone said, shaking her gently, "Felicity you're dreaming!"  
Felicity opened her eyes, she could just barely tell she was in her bedroom, she glanced beside her to see a dark figure, her eyes widen as she made out that the figure was in a hood.  
"Oliver?" She asked quietly, she hoped that the figure would say yes, then scoop her up in a hug and kiss her and tell her that he was never going to leave her again.  
But the figure took off the hood and her eyes adjusted to the light and her heart fell.  
"Thea told me to come check on you." Roy said, "When I got here I heard you yelling out and your door was unlocked, I was worried, but I found you asleep on the couch, I brought you to your bedroom. I figured you were having nightmares and I've been trying to wake you up."  
"Thanks Roy." Felicity said.  
Roy gave her a small smile, "No problem."  
"I was dreaming about him." Felicity said suddenly, "I was trying to get him to not fight Ra's but I couldn't stop him... I watched him die."  
Felicity started crying, "He died and it was all my fault."  
"Hey.. hey," Roy said softly, and pulling Felicity into a hug, "Felicity it wasn't your fault."  
Felicity burrowed deeper into Roy's arms, "I never got to tell him... tell him that I love him."  
"Felicity," Roy said, stroking her hair, "he knew."  
"But what if he didn't?" Felicity asked, "He saw Ray kiss me, he saw me kiss Ray..."  
Roy didn't speak and just held Felicity in his arms, stroking her hair soothingly as she cried.  
"I don't think Oliver told you that he loves you so he could hear it back," Roy said finally, "I think he told you so you _knew_."  
Felicity looked up at Roy, "Do you really think that?"  
Roy nodded, "I do."  
Felicity sat back on her bed, "You know we haven't really gotten much time to bond."  
Roy looked a bit confused, "What?"  
"Well you and Digg," Felicity said leaving out the mention of Oliver, "get to bond of training and going out on patrols and such. And you and Thea dated. But you and me, we haven't had bonding time."  
"What do you suggest?" Roy asked.  
"How about a movie?" Felicity suggested.  
"Okay," Roy said, "when?"  
"Does right now work?" Felicity asked.  
Roy shrugged, "I've already missed my shift, and I don't really feel like dealing with the boss right now. So sure."  
"Yay." Felicity said with a smile.  
"Let me just swing by the Cave and change out of my suit, you pick out the movie." Roy said.  
"How are you going to get there without running into Thea?" Felicity asked.  
"I have my ways." Roy said with a small smile.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to get a chapter up every week, probably (maybe after arrow) on Wednesday or on Thursday, it may not be perfectly on time every week because sometimes it can be hard to write. 
> 
> Questions and Comments can go in the comment box, but you can also contact me on tumblr; http://throyharper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Peace,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to post the next one as soon as possible.  
> Please leave kudos and comments.  
> Peace,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings :)


End file.
